Tremors in the Water
by EisKatze
Summary: Digging into the past and into the future of the ATLA universe. A Tokka fic. These are the unseen events that may lead up to an impossible connection between the world's greatest earthbender and the world's greatest... meat and sarcasm guy.
1. Prologue

I've always been an advocate for Tokka, and even through Korra I still believe the connection is possible(Though many have jumped ship, I will remain oboard until the canon officially sinks it). This story will jump around a lot, but will cover before the war ended up until before LOK, most probably. I may or may not follow the comics faithfully. Some parts will jump backwards in time, and these are mainly to reflect memories that weren't shown in the series. The storyline won't be complete romance. This isn't a fic where you'll find endless smut either, but there may be several compromising situations, as well as likely undetailed suggestive scenarios as the story progresses. It's going to stay T until further notice. Mostly though, this is focused on Tokka and only slight mentioning of Kataang, and the worldly problems that face her and the fearsome foursome. If you don't like these ships, I suggest you indulge with an open mind, or read elsewhere.

Whaddaya know? I don't own Avatar, or any names/characters associated with the amazing Mike and Bryan, or Nickelodeon.  
-

I didn't ever really think I would find a place I belonged.

Sure, I could hide in tunnels with giant beasts I could only sense and smell, or perhaps I could hide behind a secret alias in order to pacify my ever growing boredom and dread upon living in a pampered, padded cell. I mean really—Have you SEEN how I had to live?!

But.. What good is hiding if you never end up _feeling_ anything? Regardless of how brash and headstrong I was, at the end of the day I always hid behind the face of a lost little girl who was too weak and defenseless to go out and feel the sun on her own.

Until I met the Avatar, that is.

After the gaang found me, be it fate or be it a wild hair up the spirits' asses; I suddenly threw out the guises and embraced myself for what I was, or rather who I was. Yeah, I'm a Beifong. I can pick my nose with the highest graces. I can pound the very stone beneath my feet into submission but I can also gently caress the blades of grass and wonder what they must really look like. I found a place. Though it was a little rocky at first (Sokka'd love that one.), in time I slid right into position and I was a part of something bigger than anyone could ever hope to understand. I helped save the world. Me. The short powerless little blind girl. I helped end a war alongside the last known airbender. Alongside my best friends. And that's _Awesome._


	2. Story time

It was late evening, and all the patrons of the Jasmine Dragon teashop had returned to their busy lives, fulfilled and happy and quite possibly addicted to the stuff. Fireflies began to light up the night sky outside, and there was little movement inside of the beautifully adorned walls. The scent of mint and jasmine lingered in the air. A very calm and quiet chirping chorus of crickets could faintly be heard against the gentle breeze which blew forth and captured the scent of the tea leaves and scattered them about the city.

Sokka and Aang had decided to leave the teashop a bit early.. Both had been muttering something about meat, although clearly an unbelievable story as Aang volunteering to go meat shopping was about as probable as finding a giant lost herd of sky bison soaring out on the horizon. Suki was in the back courtyard writing a quick scroll to send out to Kyoshi Island and Zuko and Mai had been in earlier but also left early to go who-knows-where and do who-knows-what, leaving an utterly bored Katara and Toph in an empty tea shop's main hall. Shooing away a fly from her face, Toph's head began to droop.

"Katara, I'm bored."

"Well, why don't you figure out what we should do? We've already helped Iroh clean up for the night, and I'm really out of ideas until the boys get back."

The young earthbender's head fell and knocked against the wooden table, but seemingly unaffected by the startling thump she let out a snicker. "Hm, well obviously ideas don't run in the family; your brother would've come up with something fun to do ages ago."

A swell of anger and a slight pang of jealousy emerged in the waterbender's spirit, but she quickly bit her tongue and breathed out a sigh instead, lids grazing over her crystal blue eyes as she shook her head with a calm smile. Bitterness would get them nowhere tonight, even if Toph loved to instigate and push her buttons; Katara learned from Aang how to handle abrasive situations like this a little better. "How about.. You tell me a story." Toph raised her head with a raised brow, only slightly off point from properly facing Katara.

"I'm a little too young to be reading you bed-time stories, Katara.." But the water tribe girl insisted. "Just hear me out. Okay?"

"I'm bored, so I'm listening.."

"Since the war has ended, I've sorta been thinking lately about how we came to be. Y'know.. The "_Fearsooome Foursooome_," The metalbending prodigy couldn't help but attempt a roll of her eyes and offer a laugh, at Katara's attempt to lighten up and pull off her brother's nicknames and over dramatic voices. She couldn't see Katara's expression, but she'd bet a thousand gold pieces that the waterbender was also gesturing as dramatically as she was speaking. "But you know how we came to be. You were _there_, weren't you?"

"Of course, but that isn't the point."

"You've lost me again."

"Well, hm, how can I put this? Let's say, if you were to become famous because of your efforts in the war, and several people wanted to write your story down in a big, fancy scroll or book for everyone in the entire world to read, and published manuscripts would be released describing the sheer greatness of Toph Beifong: metalbending master.."

She trailed to a stop, humorously observing as the earthbender's smile grew wider and wider with each impressive word. Obviously she hadn't ever really thought about this, and she looked incredibly pleased, or perhaps incredibly egotistical. Sokka was likely rubbing off on her. "..What would you have it say? What would be Your story, in _your_ words, from your beginning? ..Toph?"

The metalbender's smile slowly trickled away in the awkward silence that followed the waterbender's question, and a look of solemnness replaced the prideful grin. Before Katara could question her once more, Toph mustered a small "Okay, I'll play this game." before breathing inwardly to focus her thoughts. Her cloudy eyes seemed troubled, but she closed them tightly as if she were trying to concentrate on forming an image or the right words in her head. This concentration and distractedness gave the waterbender ample time to gently lift a scroll from an opposite table, along with buying her time to grab a brush with ink alongside where the scrolls rested.

"Toph, sweetheart, it's okay if you don't k-" "Nono, I just really want to get this right."

The young earthbender was determined, and she didn't even realize that Katara wasn't just spouting off random ideas, but was readying herself to write the real, raw story of Toph Beifong, no matter how humorous, over the top, or dramatic it might be.

"Ready for this?"

"Of course, Toph. Any time you're ready."

"I.. I didn't ever really think I'd find a place I belonged.."


	3. Meat Shopping?

"Sokka, where are we going? You do realize I won't meat-shop with you, right?"

The Airbender and water tribesman had been walking through town for a little over an hour, at a casual, yet cautious pace. Sokka's eyes, and well.. His whole face, really, had been darting and flopping around from shop to shop, his stride slowing down to a crawl in front of a few choice stalls of various wares being sold as the sun began to set off in the distance. "Shhhh. No talking.. Just looking."

The boys were dressed in their usual attire, much to Aang's relief, as it was a new era where he was able to proudly wear his attire and not be hunted like some animal simply because of his title, heritage, or choice of dress. He wasn't going to hide any longer. It was different now, and he was deemed a hero as opposed to a criminal, in the newly opened eyes of the fire nation and beyond. "But that's just it Sokka. What. Are. We. Looking. For. Exactly." The monk was obviously becoming quite irritated, as he'd been trying to pry into sokka like Sokka pries into clams, but the water tribesman wouldn't speak. "You know, I could just fly out and find the stall you're looking fo" "No, Aang, don't you see? I've gotta find it. We've gotta find it.. The old fashioned way.. y'know.. MEN. "

"Ooooo..kay." Aang fell silent, his brows hopelessly rising upward as the creases began rippling against his arrow tattoo. "Like.. men. " "Exactly, my manly little blue-arrowed friend."

"But what does that MEAN?" The avatar stopped in the street, fists balled up. Not with rage, just with confusion.. And extreme irritation, what in spirit's name was Sokka talking about?!

Sokka just stopped and turned to him, a half amused, half dreamy look on his face. "It means, we're looking for the perfect stall that'll impress the ladies.. Y'know, Suki.. Katara.."

Instantly the airbender's fists splayed into a defensive stance at the mention of Katara. His look of irritability split into a look of confusion, and then of curiosity. "Wait.. Impress them? But why would we need to do that?"

The warrior face palmed, shaking his head in an over-exaggerated fashion, his wolftail swaying in time with his motions. "Oh Aang, Aang, Aang.. Have you learned nothing from me buddy? I mean, now that the war is over, you think everything's just gonna go back to normal? It's a time of peace! A time of parties.. a time of peace and.. Looove." The tribesman patted the monk's shoulder softly. "I guess you're still a little too young to understand." This struck a deep chord in Aang, and hit a nerve that was normally hidden away under layers upon layers of responsibility and focus. Eyes sliding shut, he quickly began a quick breathing technique that calmed him enough to better focus a proper reply, one that wasn't intent on retaliation or malice. "Actually Sokka, I think I know a lot about love.. I just.. thought that there is no need to impress the ones you love and care about, because they accept you as you are."

"HA! So says the Avatar, master of the universe! One wink and the ladies fall all over you." Sokka gestured to his right, where a group of fangirls had collected and hidden behind a vacant cabbage stall, giggling and chortling with their own unique set of blushes. Aang rolled his cloudy eyes, and turned back to the water tribesman. "But for normal guys like me, you've really gotta wow 'em. Y'see Aang, girls are sorta like fishing.."

Oh no. A fishing and/or meat metaphor. At that point Aang chose to tune him out as they continued walking and reflect on what his best friend had said earlier. _Should_ he be trying to impress Katara? He thought back upon the last time Sokka gave him love advice, and how well _that_ went for him. But he also thought about how the future would turn out. Aang knew he wouldn't be able to relax or be normal. He was the Avatar. He had duties, responsibilities, schedules. The ending of the war only opened up a whole array of duties he'd have to learn to perform without distraction. Maybe Katara would get bored if he didn't try to impress her. Maybe she'd "AANG! Cosmic spooky world to Aang, come back to me! You there, buddy?" There was a small knock on the airbender's clean-shaven dome.

"Wha? What is it?"

"I was just trying to tell you we're here. You spaced out into the spirit world or somethin'."

Aang glanced up to the stalls Sokka had been gesturing towards, and instantly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "This is gonna cost a fortune, isn't it." Flower stalls, high fashion shoppes, and even some questionably seedier stalls toward the back alleys, the avatar frowned and even cringed at a few of the more.. colourful stalls in the far corners of the marketplace. "Nonsense, I'm a bargain-shopper! Now, the ladies think we're out meat shopping, so I think we've bought some time." "Do you really think they'll buy that I went meat shopping with you, Sokka?" "Crazier things have happened," the water tribesman said with a casual shrug. He had Aang beat there.

"Soo.. What're you looking for exactly?"

"Girly stuff. You know.. Perfume, candies, candles, lacy things.." He gave Aang a gentle elbow in the ribs as he leaned closer, wriggling his eyebrows. "Oh for spirit's sake.." Aang rubbed at his temples, trying feverishly to cool the rampant heat flooding to his cheeks. He may be a young monk, but the boy had an imagination. He found his center and sighed. "Are you sure this kind of stuff impresses girls? I thought Suki Liked you for you. Besides, if we get stuff for Suki and Katara, What'll we get for Toph?"

A pause. The stormy-eyed airbender glanced to Sokka and caught just a flash of something in his deep blue eyes. Guilt. Guilt for what? As fast as the look had come, it had gone, and Sokka quickly turned away from him, unleashing a huge overdramatic laugh while holding his sides in an attempt not to fall over onto himself.

"Hahaha! Toph?! You think Toph'd like any of this girly stuff?! She's hardly even a girl!" 'Okay, that was low,' Aang thought, and walked around to quizzically stare down the tribesman.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Sokka.. She's our friend.." "Yeah I know I know, and we should be nice to her, blah blah blah. Get outta my hair, okay 'airboy? I was just kidding. Besides, do you really think she'd like any of this? Seriously. This is TOPH we're talking about. She cleans out her **nose**, using her _feet_." Sokka emphasized the last few words with random cringes and shudders, hoping Aang would take the hint and drop the subject. Unfortunately the universe is never on his side, and Aang quickly and carefully interjected. "Yet she has more class than all of us combined, when she feels like showing it. Maybe she used to get flowers from earth rumble, or when she lived at home. Maybe we-" "Maybe if YOU care so much, you oughtta ask her out; last I checked she's available."

Aang eyes widened, in complete shock at how Sokka was acting. Could he really be this thoughtless and uncaring toward their comrade who helped them win the war? Aang threw his arms outward desperately, looking troubled. "I'm being serious, Sokka! You know I don't like her like that, but she is our friend and I do care about her! I thought you did too. You both got along better than anyone else in the group when we traveled together."

The tribesman's brows furrowed, as he allowed himself to scowl, but not lose control. "That was different then, Aang. Sure, Toph's amazing. She's the world's best bender—No offence buddy.. But the point of this mission is to impress our girlfriends.. And Toph is nobody's girlfriend. Toph-" "-Is the odd one out," Aang finished solemnly.

"Look Sokka, I get it. I guess it's awkward for whatever reason now that Suki is a part of our group. But just because the war is over.. It doesn't change the bonds we have with each other. Our paths are so tightly wound together from everything we've been through, that nothing could or ever should break our friendships apart, "He paused, watching Sokka as the tribesman's face softened slightly. He still wore a scowl, but Aang could see in his eyes that he was listening as he looked forward into the sidewall of a passing cart. "Think about how Toph must feel, to notice her best friend acting so differently toward her. And Sokka, I also don't think we need any of this expensive material stuff to impress our girlfriends. But I insist; If we do get something for Katara and Suki, then we should get something nice for Toph, whether she likes it or throws it out the window. It isn't obligation, it's" "-Because she's our friend," Sokka finished sadly, in an octave lower than usual.

"I know what you must think, Aang. You think I'm cruel and that I don't care, but that isn't it." Aang quickly combatted his words with a calming smile, only as large as the moment allowed. "Actually, I was thinking you must be keeping her at arm's length because you almost lost her and that really scares you. You almost lost your best friend and you can't deal with losing anyone else you care about. Toph reminded you how fragile and delicate life can be regardless of how tough she acts.. I get it." Sokka's hardened eyes snapped wide, the force of Aang's words almost sending him stumbling back. "H..how do you do that?!" "I know what it's like to lose people I love. I lost my entire culture without getting to fight for it. I lost Gyatso without getting to say goodbye. I lost Appa when he vanished in the desert and I almost lost you guys when I hid that important letter from your father back when we first met. While it isn't exactly the same circumstance, I do know how much you care, and you shouldn't think of that as weakness, or a burden or curse. It's these feelings that keep us sane, Sokka."

Aang glanced to Sokka's braced leg, then back into his eyes. "I don't know what happened out there, but I do know you kept everyone safe. She's still here, and pretending she isn't your friend or that she is different somehow won't solve anything." Sokka fell eerily silent, absorbing every word. The airbender felt he was getting through to Sokka somehow, as when he remains quiet; he is usually deep in thought. "Sokka, I know you've been through some horrible losses in the past. We all have. I think it's what also knits our destinies together. We understand each other, and "

"Oookay, Aang, enough of the sappy talk for one day. You win, and you're right, alright? You're **right**. Tell you what. Since most of the vendors have now closed through our sweet little therapy session," Sokka gestured to the various peddlers closing up shop and exchanging quizzical glances amongst each other and the two young men. Aang peered at them, then back to Sokka, "I'll just grab a few basics with the money I brought. If you want you can have some for Katara, although I'm sure you'll insist on giving her a nice big oogie smooch when you get back instead. Sound good?"

His voice sounded off. His smile was the usual goofy, 'all is well with the world' watertribe grin as he glanced around into the crowd of stalls in the very back of the marketplace, but his voice had it's nervous high pitch that made Aang curious as to what Sokka was really up to. Was he in the cactus juice again? Aang chose to ignore it, and the last comment made, only to sigh and nod. "Alright, Sokka. You win. At least the _rest_ of the day wont be wasted.."

Sokka made a quick jab at Aang's ribcage which he easily blocked, and both shared a brotherly sarcastic stare-down. "Ha ha, Very funny Aang. Now wait here like a _good little girl_, and maybe when I come back I'll give you a present, too." Sokka quickly scurried away, but not before Aang blasted a soft airwhip right behind the tribesman, resulting in a 'yyeeeooooOOOooww', and a fit of laughter from the young Avatar.


	4. Intruder Un-detected

The next morning, everyone awoke from a decent night's sleep, and all were out performing their daily duties. Sokka went out for meat (Again! Had this boy a bottomless pit for a stomach?), while Suki and Katara were tending to the yard, discussing the gifts they had received from their boyfriends the night before. Suki had bragged about Sokka, having given her some expensive perfume from a famous abbey located in the earth kingdom, and a beautiful banded bangle, with gemstones that matched the kyoshi warrior paint perfectly. Reds and whites embellished in a gold trim to match the fans used in combat, although Suki ruefully noted that she'd have to take the bracelet off during her training, as the bangle would likely interfere.

Katara quietly and thoughtfully shared what Aang had brought her, which was simpler, but sweeter in her opinion: A bouquet of hand-picked flowers from throughout the region, each having a unique fragrance or delicate appearance. She noted he must've spent all of the evening looking for the perfect bouquet. He had also crafted a small kite with both the water and air insignias combined as an emblem on the front, and promised her they'd fly it the next day. Both girls seemed very satisfied with their gifts, and continued their chores in a comfortable silence. Aang had left to feed appa and momo the remainder of fresh apples from the last grocery trip, and at last minute decided to buy some produce for himself that wasn't meat oriented, as he was positive the scatterbrained water tribesman would forget about him as usual.

The morning had long passed, and everyone was awake and active, except for Toph.

"..I mean I realize she loves to sleep in, but it's almost past mid-day! This is getting a little ridiculous," Katara sighed, finishing a lengthy sweep of the courtyard they'd been tending to in their old upper-ring abode. She knew the young earthbender wasn't one to go out of her way for others unless absolutely necessary, but for spirit's sake! This had to have been the longest she'd slept in during their stay in the city, and she hadn't done any chores since they'd settled there about a month before. "I'm sure she's just worn out from all the metalbending training she's been doing," Suki replied gently. "She's like a different person.. I mean, she's always been pretty headstrong since I met her, but it's as if she's putting all of her concentration into it lately."

"You have no idea, Suki. If there is one bender out there who is focused on improving themselves and their abilities more than the avatar himself, it's Toph. But whether that's because she wants to improve or whether it's because she just likes to brag.." Both girls let out a fit of giggles, but the laughter quickly trickled down into a slightly awkward silence, as their soft jabbing hadn't changed the fact that Toph was still supposedly missing in action. "Maybe I'll go check on her," the waterbender said with a little remorse of having teased her best friend without much of a thought. Of course as if right on cue, though, Toph stumbled outside with a bewildered expression on her face. Katara mouthed out an "..Are you all right?" after a few seconds of staring, and ran beside the earthbender, who was still in her bindings and loose fitting pants as if she'd forgotten to fully dress for the day.

"I guess, but I think someone broke into my room lastnight," She said flatly, with little expression in her voice.. She could hide her feelings pretty well when she wanted to; after all, had someone actually broken in she'd be the first to hear, or "see" the intruder, and a stranger coming into their residence without instant detection was not only strange, it was frightening.

"What makes you say that?"

Toph turned toward Suki's voice, staring blankly about a foot off center from the kyoshi warrior. "Well, other than the fact that my room was displaced and I woke up this morning with a blanket over my feet! I spent all morning searching the place to make sure nobody was hiding in any crevices!" The metalbender pounded her feet into the earth in sheer frustration, and the earth submitted to her will, loosening up and rattling beneath her. It's like the echo of her own words roused her up into a frenzy. How dare someone sneak into her room! "I would've pounded 'em so hard if I had felt them coming, but.. I was dead asleep, and they must've known to cover my feet up so I couldn't sense their presence. I'm usually quick to rise if my feet are messed with.. I just don't get it. You're all good? Nothing is missing?"

Katara glanced over to Suki, who had just as much of a shocked expression as the waterbender. The fan wielder gave a soft shrug and looked back to Toph, who had now crossed her arms and fell silent, staring beyond into emptiness. "No.. I don't think anything was taken, and we're all safe here." "Obviously, fanny fingers. I could sense you all when I woke up, hence the not panicking over your safety." "Did you have anything taken, Toph? Maybe it was just a prank.." Toph glared in Suki's general direction, a scowl replacing her blank features. "Why's that, Suki, are you admitting guilt or something? You are pretty sneaky when you want to be.."

Toph knew the Kyoshi warrior wouldn't have snuck into her room as her voice was sincere enough in question, and she was almost certain the fan wielder feared her, to an extent. Still, she placed a hand on her hip in mock irritancy, and then frantically patted her side a few times, eyes widening at the realization. "My clothes!" She then catapulted herself back into the house, using the earth as her cannon. Again, Katara and Suki exchanged bewildered glances, completely shocked at this news, and Toph's incredibly odd behavior.

* * *

"_What was THAT about?"_

Both girls whirled around to face none other than the firelord himself, dressed in his official garb. He fit very well in his clothes and looked rather handsome with his hair top-knotted and his form well-tailored, but the quizzical and lost expression he gave made him look less like a lord and more like a dopey lost teenager. Katara was the first to speak.  
"Zuko! How much did you see—err, hear? How much did you hear?"

"Should I be concerned for my safety or something? I just heard a rumble and was on my way to speak to Uncle Iroh about some matters at the.. Wait. Shouldn't you guys be telling ME what's going on here?" The firebender peered from Katara, to Suki, then his one good eye and his slit of the other traveled to the displacement of earth leading into the Avatar's official guest house. "I'm… guessing that rumbling was Toph, then.."

Suki piped up. "She went crazy.. Well, sort of. I think she's just having an off day?" "I'm going to go see if she's alright," Katara spoke. "She does seem a little off but I'll see if I can't talk to her and find out why. Don't worry, Zuko. We'll clean this up later… again." She purposefully didn't mention an intruder and offered a small smile to the firelord, who just mouthed a steady "Thanks", while Suki commented that she thought she saw Iroh in the middle ring earlier in the morning, and led him away in attempts to find the tea-loving, wise old man.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello, guys! I'm sorry if this story is at all confusing but bear with me. I'm hoping it gets better as we go along. These beginning chapters are all here for a reason. I'm always open to comments and criticism; If you feel like i'm not portraying a character right or i'm not making sense, i'd love to know and hear from you all!

Thank you, take care C:


	5. Toph?

"Toph?"

The waterbender cautiously slid the door open to view a now fully-dressed Toph, leaning against a wall in the corner of her room, which was dark and only slightly messier-than usual. "Is everything alright? If you want to talk.."

"I'm great, sugar-queen, just dandy. Except I think I'm going nuts."

The water tribesgirl solemnly glanced down at her friend, who splayed one hand over the wooden planks of the floor to feel the vibrations of her friend. Though she couldn't "see" much due to the lack of earth, she could still get a feel of her general surroundings based on vibrations of where one was located if in close proximity. The other hand, Katara noted, was in her lap, closed over as if she were grasping something small. Her legs were splayed out in either direction, and her jet black locks were drooped over her face, purposefully masking her expression.

Kneeling down beside her, Katara placed a gentle hand over the earthbender's shoulder, and gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I know you're not one for talking, and that's okay. I just wanna make sure nothing bad has happened here.. You said earlier you think someone broke into your room, and that's serious. I'm worried, Toph, and you're my best friend. I want to be certain you're okay."

Toph snorted, and then quickly shook her head from side to side. But upon looking up, Katara could see she was softly smiling. "You're an awfully mushy one, arent'cha Katara?"

The waterbender gave a few more soft pats to Toph's shoulder before turning her crouch into a cross-legged sit in front of the other. "Okay Toph, Who do I need to freeze to the ceiling?! Did you find the creep who came in, and did they take anything?"

"Okay, I guess you want answers. Oh, and.. Pretend you didn't see what you saw earlier. I was a little bit frazzled and ticked off that someone was in my room, which totally distracted me from.. everything."

The waterbender giggled softly, nodding even though Toph couldn't see it. "Consider it erased from my memory for all eternity."

"Good! So.. About this morning. It wasn't exactly what was taken.." The earthbender paused, to unceremoniously scratch under an armpit before continuing, "It was what was left behind."

"What? They left evidence behind? That'll probably make it easier for us to find them, if they are close."

"I don't really think it's evidence, Katara. Look." Using the same hand she'd just relieved her itch from, she lifted her enclosed palm out as if wanting to give Katara the contents inside, and so she cupped her hands under Toph's in anticipation. A few dry clicks could be heard, and then the earthbender removed her hands from Katara's. The waterbender drew her hands forward to inspect, and her mouth dropped slightly agape at the sight.

"I mean, who would just leave these random rocks behind, right? And if that wasn't weird enough, they were on my night table. I guess that's why I was a little creeped out this morning" Toph admitted, again using her dirtiest hand to awkwardly scratch the top of her head. "Toph.. These aren't any ordinary stones. "

"Yeah, I felt a real difference in the grade. It's sure not what I'm used to flinging around in an earth rumble. But other than that, to me, they're just really, really smooth fancy rocks. Weird, huh?" Katara couldn't stop staring. They were some of the most beautiful rocks she'd ever seen! The sheer luminance in these stones was breathtaking. They almost looked like the green in Toph's.. Wait.

"Toph, look up at me."

"Now's not the time to be sentimental, sweetwater. We've gotta find this s-" "Would you just look up for a second?"

The earthbender complied, though not before blowing a raspberry at the waterbender and subsequently blowing the hair out of her eyes with a quick huff. She shook the remaining hair from her face and looked up toward where she'd last heard Katara's voice. "You like what you see, sugarpuff princess?", Toph spoke in the most sarcastic tone she could muster. The waterbender glanced down, then up, and then down again. "They look just like your eyes."

"Wait.. What? Really? Cool! Lemme see 'em again.." "Oh, now you don't think it's creepy, Toph?!" She said in disgust and handed the delicately polished stones back to the earthbender. There had to have been five or six, smoothed and tumbled down as if the sea had washed over them a thousand times over, and the shades being of the lightest and faintest hue of green, like a minty jade. They were almost identical in colour to Toph's own eyes. The earthbender seemed fascinated now with these stones, of which she hadn't known the significance only because she hadn't been able to see them. 'I wonder if she even knows what her eyes are like,' Katara silently wondered.

"You know.. Someone must've really cared to have left you these. I think your intruder was more of a secret admirer."

"Well, when you put it that way Katara, it's just plain spooky. You think whoever it was would've just given them to me when I was AWAKE. But on the other hand.. In a way, maybe I can feel my eyes in these stones. Does that make any sense? I've.. Never seen my own eyes, or anyone elses. But Aang has told me that the eyes are like the keys to one's soul.. If my eyes look anything like these stones feel in my hands.." She trailed off, obviously slightly hurt that she couldn't view certain things the way everyone else could.

"Toph, your eyes match your soul perfectly. I've told you you're pretty before, and your eyes match you like a true earthbender. Smooth and glossy, like your outward appearance.. Well, after you've had a bath," she laughed, and Toph joined in with her own hearty laughter. "But they can also be very steely and cold when you are upset or sad. Rocks create walls to divide, and sometimes, one look from those eyes can reveal your own walls built up inside." "You can really see all that out of my eyeballs?", Toph wondered, feeling around her eye sockets with her free hand and obviously entranced by the story.

As Katara spoke, she gently twirled the rocks over her palm, the smooth stones gently massaging her hand. These stones were definitely different than the ones she was used to hurdling through the air.. She could see it now and picked up the distinct vibrations they left in her hand. These were special. "Yeah, I can. Some stone has clarity where when you hold it to the sun, you can nearly see right through it, and it just radiates light. That reminds me of when you win a fight, or when you're genuinely happy. I kind of see that glow now in your eyes." Toph bashfully slid her eyes shut and grinned widely, all of the compliments obviously getting to her. "Okay okay, I get it now! So it was YOU who gave me these.. _You're_ my secret admirer. Oh, Katara.." Toph breathed out, barely suppressing a fit of laughter.

"What..? No! I-it wasn't me Toph! I don't even know where someone could find these kind of stones! I mean I'd like you to have nice things like this, b..but I wasn't he one to give them to you, and I'm not your secret adm" "Relax, Katara! I know it wasn't you!" and with that, the earthbender keeled over into a fit of giggles "Oh man, you should've **seen** the look on your face. Priceless." "It wasn't that bad, w—" Once Katara caught on to what Toph had said, she shut up instantly and scowled, irritated at the earthbender. "Just so you know, I'm glaring at you." "Hahaa, I kind of guessed you would be." Toph reclaimed her corner by sitting back up, quieting down, and offering another genuine smile.

"Thank you Katara. For what you've said, and for everything. You always know what to say to make me feel better, and you genuinely care. You know, this might sound weird, but if I had a sister, I'd want her to be just like you. I can talk to you about anything. Not like my real family." Hinting the dejected finish, Katara threw a light punch into Toph's arm. "OW! Hey!"

"Oh come on! That didn't hurt. And for the record, Toph.. As far as I'm concerned, you _are_ my sister. If not by blood, then by fate." The two girls shared an unseen grin in the dimly lighted room, but then Toph's face fell once more.

"But seriously.. Who left these here?"


	6. Ember Island Exposure, part 1

**Authors note:**

First of all, thank you for the review and for the favourites and follows. I am truly honoured that people are enjoying my writing thus far, especially considering it's the first fiction I've ever done.

Secondly, I'm sorry how long it's taken for this next update. To be honest I felt a little discouraged in the days following my fiction being posted, as there was no interest in it, it seemed. But Now I know that to earn interest I must stay active, and so I have another chapter up and rolling! Thank you all for reading. C:

There was a play… about them?

The team had all agreed a little bit of relaxation time was needed. After all, the comet was coming. The showdown was inevitable. Though Toph originally objected considering she couldn't actually "see" what was happening; she reluctantly agreed only because of Sokka's mentioning of several fire nation dried meat specialties-which she admitted sounded amazing- and a chance to "hear" the beginnings of their travels with Aang from another person's point of view, however skewed or inaccurate as they may be. If nothing else, Toph had a way of looking at things from a different perspective, and she didn't at all mind hearing a story being told to her, especially if she was one of the stars!

The day started off as it normally had. Morning time training with Zuko and Aang, then a mid-day spar with Katara and the airbender, who was abnormally quiet but focused on his practices, nonetheless. Next it was Toph's turn to knock the wind out of the wind-master with some fast and fierce pounding rocks. They had all come across a heavily forested area outside of town, as not to draw any attention to themselves. While Ember Island wasn't exactly heavily guarded; they all agreed that constant training in one place may draw the wrong kind of crowds and unneeded speculation. After all, they were strutting around in fire nation territory in broad daylight; it was only a matter of time before someone ratted them out. The young earthbender was resting up against a moss-covered boulder, head tilted toward the random chirps and creaks of the creatures in the woods. Though light his footsteps were, she could hear the young airbender coming, and turned to face him.

"So Aang," she said cooly. "Are you excited to see a play about yourself tonight, or are you looking forward to getting pounded by me right now more?!" She stomped the earth and crouched in her best horse-stance, and the earth beneath her feet rumbled as a few thick mounds shot upward and hovered, seemingly readying themselves to be launched. When the airbender hadn't responded, Toph sighed and idly flicked the earth mounds away from herself as they crumbled back into the holes they erupted from, and she paced toward him. "What's eating you? Not up for any more training today?" Toph wasn't able to see Aang's expression, but the tension she felt as she neared was almost painful to take in. As he spoke, it confirmed what she was feeling from his presence.

"I dunno, Toph. Sorry I didn't get here sooner, I was just.. thinking about.. things."

"That can be dangerous, 'yknow.. Hope you didn't hurt your hairless head," she finished with a slight chuckle, sensing his closeness and offering a soft knock on his arrow; her normal way of showing the way she felt through her body language rather than her words and assuring there weren't any hard feelings at the avatar running late for their session. 'Again with the lack of response, Man, this must be deep', she pondered, before turning away from him with her arms crossed. "..But that's no excuse to be all broody and ignore me, twinkle-toes! I'll forgive you if you don't wanna train, but in order for me to let you off easy today, you've gotta tell me what's on your mind. Sokka says talking it out is sometimes the best way to deal with your insecurities.. Although he loves talking about everything, so you know what that means, right?"

This earned a small forced grunt of a laugh from Aang, who had to admit she had a point. Sokka did love talking, and if he was insecure about everything, he truly hid it well. "It's just that.. You know, this point we're all about to cross. It's so serious, and I just don't know what I'm gonna do.." The avatar shuffled against a tree's trunk and heavily slid down the bark, until he sat slumped over, his fingers softly grating the dirt in a circular motion.

"Whoah there, droopy sails. It sounds to me like you've got doubts that you're gonna win. No wait, scratch that.. That you're gonna kick some major fire-lord butt!" Toph mimicked his move, having been "watching" his actions, ultimately out of curiosity and concern for her friend and above all else, having nothing better to do. She smacked her back against the tree and slid down beside him, leaning against the trunk to the right of him. She turned her face toward his presence, offering an unusually sincere smile. "I know you've got this. So what's got you thinking you don't?" "It's not just that, Toph" Aang muttered hopelessly, sounding so utterly downcast even Toph wrinkled her nose at the sound of the boy. This wasn't like the airbender. Something had to be really upsetting or distracting him. She had a few ideas in her mind, but decided to be out of character and not make fun of him seeing how truly vulnerable he was in opening up to her alone like this.

"You remember what I said about earthbending, right? You gotta face your problems head-on. You can't just go around moping and wondering 'what if', you have to be the one who makes a move.. The one who changes, grows, and the one who succeeds and overcomes. It's not always about strength," Aang turned to eye her cautiously, as she was attempting to form a brilliant inspirational speech while casually staring off into some unseen dimension. It was rare that Toph actually lengthily talked about feelings or issues like this, so he really allowed her words to sink in.

"..It's also about your own willpower. Sometimes you've just gotta swallow your fear and inhibitions, and jump right in, you know? Make a move even when you second guess yourself. I mean, If I hadn't done that, I'd never have become 'The Blind Bandit', and I probably never woulda met you guys. I think it's one thing Air and Earth have in common. We've got the freedom to act without thinking, rather than think about acting. So just.. Go for it, Aang. Do what you gotta d-" Before she could finish, Aang swooped over and enveloped the blind earthbender into a warm hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. At first she froze, as touch such as this was something she still wasn't entirely used to without her being the one to initiate, but she slowly returned the hug, knowing full well that Aang of all people could be trusted in her personal space.

"Thank you, Sifu Toph," was all the airbender could muster before he pulled back, with the most warming smile he'd been able to achieve in a while. If only Toph could see the sheer gratitude in his face.. But little did he know, she could hear the appreciation in his voice, and she could feel the same gesture in his actions. She quickly reciprocated with a soft punch to his forearm, and an impish grin. "Well, I'm not sure what I did exactly, but I'd say you had a pretty good training session today, Twinkletoes. Dismissed!"


	7. Ember Island Exposure, part 2

There was a distinct change of emotion later that night, as the play dragged on. Sure, Toph admitted that her role was cast perfectly, as rather than exposing her weaknesses; it seems her strengths had been magnified, if not dramatized slightly. But since the second intermission, it seems as if everyone's spirits had slowly begun sinking, one by one. First Zuko. Though she'd given him a firm talking to about the whole ordeal during the second intermission, she overheard some horrible things in the play and couldn't help pitying the fire nation prince.

Aang had been pissed from the beginning, she could tell. If it wasn't the fact a ditzy sounding woman was playing his role, it was the fact that every scene featuring him and Katara was a complete turn away from the truth. Though Toph was blind, she was absolutely certain the avatar had a thing for Katara. She was certain that was one of the reasons he was so upset earlier in the day, no matter if he made it seem like it was simply the upcoming battle they would face. Heartbeats don't lie. And from the weird vibes she'd been picking up during the first acts, she knew the play was getting under his skin. It wasn't until after the second intermission that she picked up the same quickened heartbeats from the waterbender. Hadn't she gone to look for Aang?

As Katara shuffled back into her seat during a scene of the group on a stolen fire nation ship, Toph grinned at her. "So I take it you found the bald lady," she pressed. "I really don't want to talk about it" Katara sighed, but decided it was best to end the note more positively in hopes Toph wouldn't start speculating. "He'll be in soon, I'm sure," she smiled, still trying to force her heartbeat to slow.

"I hope he realizes that this is just a dumb play.. And that he's not a girl," the earthbender giggled, only getting a nod from Katara which she couldn't see, and a "SHHH" from the water tribesman and his girlfriend behind her. Toph turned to glare as best she could at Sokka, and he only retaliated by flicking her nose and chuckling. "Serves you right, o' mighty manly Toph" he whispered, as Toph swung around in her seat rubbing her nose, and covering her blush with her hands.

Aang hadn't returned during the third act, which featured the avatar awakening in a dreamlike state and jumping out of the ship several times in attempts to "find himself" in the ocean, and the false Katara openly weeping about how she wished she was stuck onboard a fire nation ship with Zuko, rather than her annoying "little brother" Aang. Eventually from what the blind girl could decipher on not being able to see, Aang healed and grew a beard which led him to become undetectable in a crowd, Katara got possessed by the painted lady's ghost and destroyed several fire nation factories, Sokka stole a blue magic sword from a peddler and was chased around by ghost fairy spirits, and a giant three eyed assassin sang openly to the audience about how tracking the avatar caused him to slowly lose his mind, and the song ended when he ultimately dove from an exploding cliff into the sea.

As each act rolled on, the real gaang became gloomier and gloomier, realizing that none of the audience was on their side, and their adventures that were very real and very dangerous had become complete mockery. Even Toph, who had respected the cast choice at first, had become bored of the Man-Toph's sonic screams and otherwise statued and useless presence which didn't really help the fake gaang at all, and she always seemed more of a hindrance than a help. The only one who wasn't portrayed badly was Suki, but Toph reasoned it was because Suki hadn't been on many of their adventures and much little was known about the kyoshi warrior outside of kyoshi island. Toph inwardly scowled upon thinking of it, but snapped out of the state as Aang's normally lighthearted steps scraped against the wooden aisles into a row that was behind his normal seat. She didn't turn around but heard Sokka scolding him for forgetting about his flakes and gummies, thanking Tui and La that he himself had remembered to go get some before the play resumed.

Aang stayed completely Stoic; There was something off about him, but she couldn't detect any excitement in his heartbeats as she did with Katara earlier. "Anyway, here's what you missed" Sokka yammered on about the previous scenes, perhaps intentionally leaving out the potentially hurtful details as a best friend would. Toph's ears pricked up, intently feeling the vibrations around her. Why did everything seem so.. backwards? Apart from the terrible rendition of their adventures, Aang seemed half dead and Katara seemed incredibly stressed. Zuko was downer than usual, she could hear him sighing and fidgeting in his seat whenever his actor was mentioned or came on the stage. Behind her seat, she could sense Suki's irritation and all she could pick up from Sokka was his growling stomach. Did that boy EVER stop eating?

Toph turned her head toward her waterbender friend and mumbled a soft "You okay?"

"Of course.. Why wouldn't I be?" Katara countered, a little too quickly.

Liar.

Toph decided to drop it and continue to watch the play through her ears, although from the looks of it she was omitted during the last acts as if she were just a minor character in all of this. She grew irritated, but as the very last scenes quickly unfolded, she became horrified. The play that had been about the lively she-Aang had now portrayed him as the antagonist, and a fierce stage battle erupted that ultimately ended in Zuko and Aang dying under Ozai and Azula's hand, under the strengthened comet that had passed over the stage. Everyone in their box watched in silence and shock at the event playing out before them, as the crowds began cheering at the death of the avatar and the traitorous fire nation prince. This was not good.

The play soon ended as the curtains closed, reopening to allow the actors their own respective bows as flowers and other various items rained down onto the stage. Toph rose to her feet and noticed she didn't feel Aang's presence in the box anymore. He must've left early to wait outside. What was wrong with him? This morning he seemed so much better after their talk. Toph huffed as she wordlessly followed the others out of the box, grabbing a half-empty cloth bag full of fire gummies on her way out and securing it inside her outer vest.

The team cautiously waited until many of the theatre-goers exited the hall, actively praising the play and exclaiming their joy and faith in the firelord restoring the fire nation to it's full glory. If only they knew.


	8. Ember Island Exposure, part 3

"Well, does anyone else here feel like crap?"

Nobody agreed or disagreed with Toph's sudden outburst. Everyone was simply too mentally exhausted to talk about the scene they just witnessed. Apparently, in the eyes of the fire nation and the playwright, they were the enemy, rather than the saviors. These weren't even soldiers in the forefronts of war watching this garbage, they were just random people who also shared the view of hatred toward the group! Had they been shown in such a bad light this whole time?

Toph didn't feel Aang's presence until the group exited the theatre; He had been pacing until he noticed the gaang were nearing. Toph could feel the airbender's body straightening up and turning away from them after a pause and a few quickened heartbeats, and the group moved on with Zuko forcefully brushing past Aang, apparently wanting to distance himself from the play and the theatre as fast as possible. "That wasn't a good play." Aang's defeated voice mumbled an "I'll say", while Katara and Toph voiced out their own distastes, though Sokka, stepping out of his usual pessimistic attitude, claimed the effects of the play were decent.

Toph snorted, her already irritable mood causing her to jab out a "At least you could "see" the effects. All I "saw" was an unhappy ending." The group fell silent once more, and continued their walk back to their temporary home. Soon enough, Suki began pressing for answers about Sokka's ex, this magical moon spirit Yue, and he began bickering to her about changing the subject and still being hungry. Toph took the opportunity to tune out the couples' droning while grabbing Katara's arm and yanking her backwards, as Sokka and Suki walked on.

"Toph, what are you doing?"

"Something's going on Katara, and I wanna know what it is that my eyes aren't telling me."

"I.. Don't know what you're talking about Toph," Katara sighed. "It's late."

The earthbender stomped her foot down without any intention to bend "Katara, I know you're lying! I can feel it, remember? Something happened during the play, and it definitely wasn't just poor acting."

"I.. really wish you wouldn't pry into whether I'm lying or not, Toph." The waterbender's eyes were downcast, unable to look at the earthbender and her off-focus glare.

"You think I can just switch it off? Listen. I know everyone's on edge about this battle. I know we're all stressed and tired and worried. But there's more to it than that, I can't control being able to sense it." The earthbender stared blankly into her friend's face, the silvery moonlight casting a hazy glow on everything it touched. Glancing up to her friend, Katara softly and carefully spoke.

"Look. I guess it is about the major battle with Ozai. It's about Aang's focus. I know he's capable, but he's.. distracted. I don't know what frightens me more; Whether he may not be able to defeat the firelord, or whether he might not make it out of there at all.."

There was a distinct hammering in the waterbender's chest upon mentioning Aang. She was conflicted, and this time, no doubt was left in Toph's mind about the cause. "This isn't about you and twinkle-toes, is it?"

"What?! N-" The waterbender gritted her teeth, remembering how easily it was for Toph to pick up on a lie.

"..I'm worried for Aang. He's already been through so much. No matter what happens, he needs to survive this, and I'd rather be a help than a burden to him.. He needs us all to be strong for his sake, and _he_ needs to keep _focused_."

The earthbender softly snorted, flicking a few bothersome strands of hair from her face. She wasn't exactly the comforting type, and in situations like these she usually brushed off feelings of uneasiness with sarcasm or a laugh. However, the blind bandit herself was conflicted on what to say to assure Katara that she was there for her. She didn't want their conversation to end awkwardly. "We ought to get to the others," the waterbender finally said, turning around with a sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with loving him back, you know," the earthbender replied with an almost unheard of gentleness. Katara whipped her head around toward Toph, taking a breath in to speak, to reply or retort- to say **something**, but nothing came out. They continued walking along and found the rest of the group had noticed their absence and stopped to wait for them. As they neared Sokka was now rambling on about how the two were likely either sorting out "girl issues" or slinging mud at each other over some silly thing. By the time they approached to where he thought they'd be in earshot he silenced himself with a clear of his throat and a turn of his heel, and the group continued onward.

Everyone had noticed how eerily quiet Zuko and Aang had been leading far ahead of the others, but nobody bothered to point it out. It was pretty much a unanimous thought that they all shared the same feeling of dread from experiencing the play where everything itself seemed backwards, and the fact that they were physically and mentally exhausted didn't help matters either. They all continued on until they reached the dark beach house. Zuko was the first to take action, lighting several torches outside and in, and doing his usual paranoid routine of checking each room, hall and crevice for intruders before relaxing and winding down for the night. Katara offered to fix a late night meal for everyone, but everyone, including Sokka, declined. The ominous play surely must've killed everyone's appetite.

Aang disappeared out to the stables where Appa was kept and Momo flew beside his master for company and to keep watch, and wasn't seen for the rest of the night. Katara sat at the formal dining table with her head in her hands, and Sokka was self-stationed at the entrance to the house, staring wide-eyed and melancholy out to the moon above. Suki had decided to turn in for the night, as there was usually no getting through to her emotional boyfriend when the full moon casts over the horizon. Toph shook off her makeshift shoes and padded quietly across the wooden slats, transitioning from soft and lavish rugs which tickled her feet to ancient wooden beams of great density, before finally reaching her apparent destination. "What's up, snoozles?"

**Authors Note:**

Thanks be to all who have read, followed, favourited and/or reviewed my little story! I'm honoured that's it's been received so well. C:

There is one more installment of the ember island parts after this one, and it's a doozy. It was pretty much the reason why I chose to flashback into the past to this particular moment. I hope I can do it justice. ;; And to be honest, I delayed this part of the story so that I could draw a little fanart! It will be linked in to the next chapter. So enjoy and happy reading!


	9. Ember Island Exposure, part 4

Sokka, apparently startled by Toph's unusually calm and quiet voice, jerked his body involuntarily and looked back for a moment at the earthbender who was now towering over his slumped and exhausted frame. "Oh, hey, Toph." He sat up and leaned against the door edging, patting the floorboards outside of the threshold as if he wanted her company. A nervous feeling spread over the blind girl, as it always tended to do whenever the water tribesman beckoned her closer. Brushing it off and playing it cool as only Toph could do, she strutted over to the location he'd patted and flopped down crosslegged in front of his figure. "That play really stank, didn't it?"

The twelve year old couldn't help but shiver as a breeze blew past her arms, though she mentally admitted the breeze was really only an excuse to shiver in the first place. "Yeah," she grunted blankly, "Although I will say my actor was probably the best."

"What?! Noooo way Blind Bandit. If you don't remember, lemme remind you.. My character was not only spot on after I gave him a few extra pointers and creative Sokka-isms, but he wasn't a pathetic hope whiner and he definitely wasn't a super sonic statue either! He was solid," Sokka ended proudly, rattling his chest with a single fist.

"If by solid you mean a solid string of stale humour, then, yes," the earthbender shot back with a smug grin.

"Hey! Stale humour has gotten the fearsome foursome this far, hasn't it? If it wasn't for my wit, logic and dashing good looks, none of us would likely be here right now." Sokka was floundering, and she knew just where to press when Sokka became defensive.

"I guess youre right. None of us would've been there. We'd all be at the cactus juice bar, waiting for you to finish yammering about all your crazy ideas that never work."

"Toph, must you always be the dark cloud to my silver lining?"

"Someone's gotta do it! Besides, without a few dark clouds you don't get rain, and without rain, you don't get life. I am Toph, life-bringer!" The earthbender flexed an arm, which Sokka couldn't help noticing was quite muscular for a girl who didn't really work for muscles. He shook his head.

"..You might wanna work on your names, Toph. The only life you bring is the life to stoney, metal-y inanimate objects." He patted her flexed shoulder, which caused her to drop her arm to her side almost instantly, as if jabbed by some unseen chi-blocker. 'Say something, idiot..'

"I got you these." She reached under an inside sash where she usually kept her money bag and whatever else she wanted unseen, and threw her arm up in front of his face, her head downcast, just as a precaution to hide her uneasiness. In her hand dangled a cloth bag.

"Ooh, what could it be," he mused on, glancing around Toph's arm to the earthbender herself, whose face was hidden under her messy bangs which made her expression completely unreadable. Taking the bag from her clutches, he peered inside. "Heyyy. I thought we all agreed that you'd stop swindling from people, Toph," The boomerang wielder tried his best to keep a stern and serious tone, but it was faltering as the girl looked up, red in the face and furious.

"I didn't steal these you jerk! You left them there at the theatre. Don't you know it's stupid to buy something only to lose it a half hour later? Boars balls.." Her words were defensive and vulgar and didn't make much sense, but she didn't care. Sharp edges in her tone were normally enough for people to get the point and back off.

"Oh, so then you're a good guy after all."

"GIRL. I'm a good girl." She picked up a tone of mock hurt in Sokka's voice. "And here I was, believing you when you said your character in the play was flawless. So you _were_ ticked that you were played by a guy. "

"No," the earthbender spoke feeling her tone rising ever so slightly, "I don't care about the stupid play actors because they _aren't real_. I'M real, and I'm a GIRL." Toph pursed her lips together and wrinkled her nose, glad she wasn't facing the swordsman and glad he didn't notice how tightly her fingernails dug into her palms. She didn't even understand why she was so defensive about this; normally she wouldn't care and would probably laugh off all this boy name-calling. However, for some reason she just felt as if she had to win this argument, and so she held her ground.

Sokka felt the tension quickly rising, and decided to switch tactics. He didn't want Toph pissed at him. He was already treading water with Suki due to the moments that had him choked up during the play which led him to ignore the Kyoshi warrior though half of the performance, and the last thing he needed was his best female friend chucking boulders at his noggin.

"Ookay, I think I get it now. You're a girl… riiIight?"

Silence. Though a quick and fierce jab to his bicep told him she was listening, and perhaps she wasn't all that angry. He still wasn't sure why pain meant happy to Toph. "OWW! Okay, okay, you are a girl!" Toph smiled.

"..But you hit like a guy."

The earthbender balled up a fist readying to strike the target once more, but Sokka leaned back and upped his hands in a "I surrender" pose, pitifully whimpering and pleading for mercy on his arm. "If anything, that's a compliment.. I mean, I don't even think I hit like a guy, and I AM a guy," Sokka frowned. This made Toph grin, and then haughtily laugh.

"You've got that right, and don't you ever forget that I hit harder than you do. I hit like a guy, and you don't." She heard a 'harumph' and felt his pose shift, silently facing to the side of her and staring back out at the moonlit sky. Toph herself frowning decided that was a bit too harsh on Sokka's pride, and carefully added in a lower tone as if assuring herself only "You hit like a warrior."

This only elicited a 'hm?' from Sokka, who seemed lost in his own thoughts and didn't seem to hear her own. "I said," she spoke again, a little louder and trying to sound more confident but failing miserably, "You don't hit like a guy.. you ..hit like a warrior."

Silence. Toph could only hear the rolling waves in the distance and the severe pounding in her ears and chest. She prayed to the gods that he wasn't able to hear the thumping as loud as she was! Sokka shuffled to his former position behind Toph and opened his bag of gummies. "Here." The water tribesman grabbed a small handful and took Toph's fisted hand in his, opening the delicate, rigid fingers which overlapped her palms, and put some gummies into it, noticing but not mentioning the reddened nail marks in her skin. Toph's fingers re-clasped down onto the new addition in her hand while retracting her arm away from his grasp, and curiously threw one hand over her other to investigate.

"I tried the flakes, and they were good. What are these like?" She began poking at them and examining the gelatinous feel. Kind of like rubber, and kind of like skin. Gross. "You're just gonna have to try 'em, Toph! But I'll let you in on why they are called fire gummies.." Toph's face stared up at him incredulously, as if he thought she were stupid. "Really, Sokka. They've gotta be called that because they are spicy.. All spicy fire nation food starts with "Fire", hence the "fire" in Fire flakes and gummies!" Sokka firmly planted both hands on her shoulders and leaned her backwards, so that she'd now be looking up at his face rather than back to face him, if she could properly focus her look, that is. Even through her wardrobe she could feel how rough his palms were.

She looked toward the sound of his voice and the warmth of his distant breath above her. "Aha! You'd think so Toph, but that's the magic in these things.. For a name isn't always what it means to be, Just like this one rebellious little blind bandit I know," he beamed. She'd have to pummel the meaning of that statement out of him later. For now, she continued listening, with the squishy treats resting in her palms. Wang Fire's distinct tone became evident as he rambled on, officially about the existence and research of gummy candy as if it were actually a serious topic.

"I have come to the conclusion the the Fire gummy candies are a farce! As you can observe upon smelling the gummy substance, you cannot detect the presence of any flavor but sweet. Observe.." He lifted his hands from her shoulders, allowing the girl to catch her breath. He reached around her shoulders to pick a gummy from her cupped hands, and raised it to her nose. "Have a good whiff, milady! "

She complied, noting it smelled more like moon peaches than anything else. He leaned back, so that only the tips of his boots touched her back, and she instinctively leaned back a bit to fill the void, resting her form against the front of his calves. "Now as you can see," this earned a glare from Toph, though she was inwardly smirking. Sokka flinched and quickly corrected "A-aaas you can smell, the gummies have no trace hints of anything but sweet. I conclude that the flakes are merely called "fire" flakes due to the place of origin, the shape, and the colour, rather than the taste or because they would burn you."

The water tribesman peered down with a grin, hoping his Wang Fire impersonation would get her rolling or firing off humored sarcasm, as it usually tended to do. But she stayed quiet, looking out at the sea as he had been earlier. He prodded again "What is it, miss? Are you too astounded and enlightened by my research to speak?"

"I can feel them, but they just feel like blobs. And.. I dunno what colour they are. "

Sokka inwardly slapped himself. Sometimes he really knew how to line up his turtleducks in a row.

"Oh," he dropped the accent and spoke gently, "I was just being stupid, Toph."

"Tell me something I don't know," she shot back.

"I bet you don't know how good fire gummies taste," He strained, obviously frustrated at his lack of delicateness in continually bringing up her blindness or even worse, forgetting that she was.

"..You're right. I don't. But to be sure you haven't poisoned them, I propose you eat one first."

"Toph, If they were poisoned, I'd be dead. I ate half the bag," the swordsman weakly smiled. At least she was still talking.

"Doesn't matter. Eat one" she commanded, handing him a gummy, having forgotten he already held one. "Don't mind if I dooo," he replied in a sing-song voice, snatching the gummy from her hand with his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "Schee? Ith gud, Topth. Nao yuu," he swallowed, leaning over to wriggle the treat in front of her nose. "I can do it myself." She reached up for the gummy, but missed. "Stop it, Sokka."

"What'd I do? Just grab it, it's right here," he snickered. She smelled it again, and reached for it. Nothing.

"That's it! I'm gonna bury you in a hole" the earthbender growled, readying herself to stand and summon some earth from the stony steps below them. "Okay, okay! Here, for real this time," he smiled through hissing chuckles, quieting down to gently press the candy to her lips. "There."

As sudden as he'd initiated contact the blind girl pushed forward, lashing her teeth out faster than an eelhound to it's prey, in a wild and frustrated attempt to grab the candy without constant taunting from the swordsman. Ultimately, she won the candy. But consequently, She also caught the water tribesman's first finger and thumb in her furious hellbite.

It took everything in the man's power not to scream like a little girl, and once Toph felt a crunch between her teeth she instantly re-opened her jaws in surprise, flying forward onto the stoop and away from Sokka, reeling around on her knees. The tribesman began a few seething hisses between his teeth which could likely be compared to a woman's breathing before giving birth, and he cradled his fingers laced in spit and melted candy. She likely didn't cause too much damage, but to him felt as if she'd broken his fingers right off.

"Omigosh Sokka, I'm so sorry! I..I didn't think—" Through a winced cry, she heard him laugh and quickly interject "Now you know how I feeeeeel when I don't think, oww owww~"

Wide eyed, she stood up and stepped closer, kneeling down and grabbing his hand, to which he sniveled. "Let me see you big baby." Toph grabbed ahold of his rough hand in hers, eliciting an "eww" at the feel of slobber. "Heh, whoops," she casually but carefully wiped the spit and candy from his hand using the cuff of her robe and a dry, clean arm.

Both eyes were clenched shut, but in feeling no pain he peeked through one eye at Toph's actions, letting out a shudder. "..I don't know what's creepier.. The fact you don't mind wiping slobber on your arm or the fact that that's probably not the worst thing you've wiped on your arm." Toph let out a cackle and continued her handiwork until the tribesman's hand was dry. "There, just as it was," She offered proudly, holding his palm before his face.

"Yeah, other than the new indentations of your teeth. What are you, a cannibal?" He whimpered a few more times, breaking her grasp on his hand to cradle and kiss his fingers with another pathetic wince.

"I said I was sorry! But next time you offer food you better offer it proper, or I just may bite a finger off and become a cannibal! Pansy.." The earthbender lightly punched Sokka's ribcage and turned around, this time sitting next to him in the wide doorframe. Sokka grew silent, dropping his hands in his lap and returning his gaze out to the horizon.

"That play," Toph started. "I know it was horrible but the part with you and The princess.." "It was true" Sokka lamented with a glum sigh. "I can't help it. Suki, and well.. Everyone thinks I should move on, but it's hard when I have to see her on a night like this. They just don't understand-"

"Tell me about her."

Toph knew she was stepping out on a limb, but she was truly curious, and threw out some crude humour just to test the waters. "..Did she really eat pickled fish every day?"

Sokka drew a blank stare at the earthbender, and then burst into a snorted laughter, waving his hands before him. "What? Hahah, No, that part was made up.. I mean she could've, but not every day. Fish is a biiig staple in the villages back home. Fish, sea vegetables and other meaty goodness found over the ice." His smiling face twisted as he thought of a proper answer for the earthbender, but his tone shrank low as he cautiously asked "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. I never met her" was the simple answer. Toph's voice was softer and more serious than usual. She stared blankly out to sea much as he had been doing earlier, only he noted she probably didn't get much out of it, only being able to hear the waves in the distance. Could she even feel how brightly the moon shone down on her face?

"Take a walk with me."

"What? This isn't a part of the deal, dunderhead. I don't want any night creatures to get me in the sand."

"Don't tell me you're scared, Toph," He chuckled, lightly socking her bare arm. "Besides, there aren't many dangerous animals on this island, it's a beautiful night, and quite frankly, my butt is numb" he finished in his usual satirical style. Standing up, it looked as if he was walking whether she came or not.

"Yeah, sure is beautiful out here. I swear, I can probably see things _zero_ times better than usual tonight!" She muttered, following his actions. She knew he still hadn't answered her question, and humoring his walk would probably be the only time she would get an answer. Besides, she was really enjoying herself in his company.

"You know what I mean. The temperature, the nice night sounds, the waves.. Things you can see.. err sense. Sense?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah.." the water tribesman awkwardly cut himself off, and then ran off a quick "let's go."

"Aren't we gonna tell the others?"

"Are you kidding? None of them have been out to bug us, so they're probably all asleep. We'll only be gone for a little while, so come on. And don't worry, I won't ever let anything happen to you," he finished soundly.

"I know," was the only reply as the pair made their way out onto the beach. Toph had been honing in her sandbending skills. She realized that if she could bend the rock inside metal, she could bend the tiny rock particles in sand. It was like a giant earthen puzzle. Each type of grain had a different feel, and so if she concentrated on bending only a specific type of earth in the sand, she could draw those particles together and command them to her will. She could do this standing still, but it was much harder when moving and it wasn't her favourite type of earth to bend. Her sight was skewed, also, but she learned that she could see better closer to shore, where the waves and water compacted the sand into a more stable surface, and so she elected to draw closer to the soft rolling waves. Inwardly, she admitted they sounded awesome and powerful, and wondered what the impressive sound must look like to those who didn't use a seismic sense to view the world.

Once the two reached the shore, they walked along the beach, with Sokka in between the waves and the earthbender. While Toph couldn't see his form in detail, she could 'see' him now, which made her content. "So.. You gonna talk about her?" When the question didn't issue a response, she stopped walking, and felt him pace on a few steps, and then stop once he realized Toph wasn't walking beside him anymore. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I will. I just.. want to find the right words. Nobody's really asked about her before. Y'know.. not in a curious way, anyway."

The earthbender offered a glint of a smile in the moonlight that cascaded over the two and illuminated the beach with it's presence, and they continued on into the night. "That's okay, Sokka.. I've got time."

**A/N**: Here's the picture I promised. It's not much, but I do like the way it turned out. If anything, it captured the feeling of closeness that I wanted to portray. (Take out the *s, I dont know how to link properly here. ._. ) http*:/*/fav.*me/d7zenev

Thank you all for your support!


End file.
